Season 2
Season 2 of Barney & Friends aired from September 27 to October 20, 1993. Episodes #Falling for Autumn! (September 27, 1993) #Grandparents Are Grand! (September 28, 1993) #May I Help You? (September 29, 1993) #Red, Blue and Circles Too! (September 30, 1993) #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (October 1, 1993) #Hoo's in the Forest? (October 4, 1993) #I Can Do That! (October 5, 1993) #Grown-Ups for a Day! (October 6, 1993) #Picture This! (October 7, 1993) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (October 8, 1993) #The Exercise Circus! (October 11, 1993) #My Favorite Things (October 12, 1993) #The Dentist Makes Me Smile (October 13, 1993) #Stop, Look and Be Safe! (October 14, 1993) #An Adventure in Make Believe (October 15, 1993) #The Alphabet Zoo (October 18, 1993) #Having Tens of Fun! (October 19, 1993) #A Very Special Delivery! (October 20, 1993) Barney Songs That Debuted During This Season Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'I Like Autumn' #'No Matter What The Name' #'No Matter Where They Are' #When I Walk Out Of The Classroom #'My Yellow Blankey' #'Wave the Flags' #'The Library' #'Our Friend Barney Had a Band' #'Listen' #'Hello, Goodbye' #'The Clean Up Clock' #'Happy Dancin'' #'A Silly Hat' #'It's Nice Just to Be Me' #'Look at Me, I'm 3!' #Do You Ever Have Silly Things? #'Indoor-Outdoor Voices' #'Just Imagine' #'Jungle Adventure' #'The Tiger Song' #'A Big Parade Of Numbers' #Shake Hands with Friends Trivia *The Playground got a slight redesign this season, as there are no swings and no huge platform (instead opting for a smaller playset) like in Season 1. The classroom was also redesigned, looking nothing like it did in the first season. *A new Barney doll is used for this season and the camera fades to the Barney doll in almost all of the episodes. When in the classroom, the lights are all off. Also, there has also been closing shots in which the camera would zoom in closer to Barney's face before he winks. *Funding for the show during this season was made possible by Kimberly Clark (the company that makes Huggies diapers, baby wipes, and Pull-Ups training pants), the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and the annual financial support from "Viewers Like You". *Barney's voice becomes higher than his Season 1, and Backyard Gang voices. *Baby Bop becomes shorter, fitting her age of two/three years old. *B.J. makes his debut this season, though at this time he is six years old. *This was Michael's only other season. Michael, however, returned as a guest in the video Sing and Dance with Barney. *The Barney Bag also got a redesign (looking nothing like its Season 1 counterpart), which went on from this season up to Season 6. *Julie makes her debut this season. *During the opening sequence, everything is reshot, including the new Barney doll. However, the final closing shot of the Season 1 Barney doll on the swing with the rainbow remained the same, until Season 3. *This was also the only other season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, while a minority of episodes were done by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, usually on VHS released by Barney Home Video. *This season marks the last appearance of Luci. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons